


Intertwined

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I cried while writing this, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: English Version of "Intertwined"Ringo and Easy notice, that their lifes somehow had always been intertwined. Sometimes fate has a weird humor.(Takes place on their Phototrip to the Eifel)





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s just say this started as a prompt (You make me feel alive) and then somehow escalated. I basically cried while writing this, so get your tissues ready :D idk maybe it’s the upcoming wedding that makes me so emtional. I hope you like it. :)

Easy sighed happily and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. He really enjoyed their time off in the woods, enjoyed being all alone and undisturbed with Ringo. Only them, cuddled up in a tent, over them the starlit sky. The only sound they heared, was the rustle of the trees in the wind and occasionally the screech of an owl in the night.

“Easy?” , Ringo softly broke the silence.

“Hmm?” , Easy answered already a bit sleepy.

“Do you sometimes think that this is fate?” , Ringos voice sounded pensive, as if he was still half lost in thought. “What?” , Easy asked. “This. Us.” , Ringos answered quietly.

“You of all people believe in fate?” , Easy smirked. Ringo sheepishly cleared his throat and even if it was dark around them and they could barely see the others features, Easy could have sworn, that Ringo was blushing.

“Well, it is kind of strange, is it? In the past… we hated each other so much, but somehow we also couldn’t be without each other.” , Ringo responded quickly. Easy looked at him a bit surprised. “I mean did you ever notice, that somehow you were always there. You were always part of my life? No matter what happened to me, you were somehow always involved in the significant moments of my life.”

“What do you mean?” , Easy asked. Even if Ringo was more and more showing his vulnerable side to him, he was still surprised by his candor, so sudden without request or trigger. It must have cost him a lot of effort to show his feelings so openly in front of him. A tingling sensation ran through Easys body, knowing, that Ringo was trusting him that much, that he let down all of his walls.

“Well, think about it… for example when I was in love for the first time, out of all people it was with…” , Ringo hesitated, he didn’t know if it was the appropriate time to bring up all these old stories. But on the other hand he just felt the need to share his thoughts with Easy. “With my girlfriend at that time.” , he heard Easy answere with an amused overtone. Somehow it all was pretty ironic, that they had fought over the same girl once. “Do you remember how we got at each other because of that?” , looking back all these fights about Suji appeared pretty childish to Easy.

“Hmm… I stole her from you.” , Ringo noted. “And I almost beat you to death, because of it.” , Easy murmured quietly. A cold shiver ran down his spine, when he thought about, that he could have lost Ringo without ever knowing how much he will mean to him one day. Automatically he held the other man a little tighter.

“Not on purpose. You couldn’t know, that I unfortunatelly fell on that silly edge.” , he responded, letting his hand wander up and down Easys back. He didn’t want his boyfriend to feel guilty about it. For him all that was long passé and considering everything he had done in the past that accident was almost trivial in comparison.

“Still…” , Easy replied. “Well, I somehow deserved it.” , Ringo shrugged, after all he had engaged in the fight as well and after all he had done… maybe he had even wanted to provoke it…

“Stop always saying that.” , Easy said and gently caressed Ringos cheek with his thumb, made him look at him. “Just because you fucked up often, that doesn’t mean, that you automatically deserve everything bad. That you don’t deserve to be happy… or be loved.” , he insisted. Ringo gulped and Easy thought to see a single tear flare up in his eyes, before Ringo captured his lips in a tender kiss, hoping that Easy would understand what he couldn’t express in words right now.

Delicately Ringos fingers wandered over Easys cheek, tracing every outline of his face. Runnig over these charming dimples, that made him crazy every time Easy smiled at him. Carefully caressed these full lips, he could never get enough of. “You also were one of the first people who knew about the thing with Yannik. Knew that I like men, even though it was only a coincidence.” , he said quietly.

“And I was an idiot and blackmailed you with it.” , Easy sighed.

“It really freaked me out back then.” , Ringo admitted.

“I am sorry…” , Easy murmured, looking back he was ashamed of his behaviour. Maybe it was, because he knew now how it felt, when you suddenly discovere, that you like men and how difficult it was to come out.

“You also said that back then.” , Ringo reminded him and softly nuged his nose against Easys, to chase away, every thought of guilt his way too good hearted boyfriend migh have, with a deep kiss.

“You also were the first one to know I am gay.” , Easy suddenly realized. It had never occured to him, that they both had found out about the others intimate secret, simply because of a coincidence.

“Hmm… I couldn’t believe, that it was really you when I first saw you in that bar.” , he grinned and rolled over, so he was now on top of Easy, only to lace there fingers behind Easys head a moment later.

“But you kept my secret, even though I lashed out at you.” , Easy smiled.

“Hmm…” , Ringo placed a cheeky kiss on Easys neck. “Do you even know how cute you looked, when you were standing there looking so lost.” , another kiss, “Cute and sexy.” , he whispered in Easys ear. “So, you already thought I was sexy back then?” , Easy smirked and quickly turned around straddling Ringos hips, who only laughed but then got serious again. “Easy, I always found you attractive.” , he said and gently took Easys head in his hands, to pull him close , “Of course I would have never admitted that.” , he grinned. “But now… let’s just say, that I am really glad that you are gay and that I can do this.” , with these words he placed his lips on Easys and kissed him tenderly.

With a pleasent sigh Easys finger wandered under Ringos shirt, tracing his back, drawing soft circles on the bare skin. He enjoyed being so close to Ringo, physically and emotionally. Gently he kissed his forhead, when Ringo suddenly looked at him seriously, almost a bit nervous.

“And you were there when my parents died…” , he sounded husky, insecure, almost as if he barely managed to get the words out, before his voice broke. And still he had to say it, after all this had been the initial thought, that had brought up all these memories.

They had never talked about it, not like this. Of course Ringo had spoken about his parents to Easy, about how he missed them or if they would be proud of him, if they could see him now. (Easy of course stongly insisted that they would be.) But they had never mentioned the fact, that Easy had - again because of some stupid coincidence - unnoticedly been in the car too and had miraculously survived the accident.

“Ringo.” , Easys voice was nothing but a silent whisper in the dark and still it was so full of different emotions, that had overrun him when he had realized what Ringo had just said. He knew, that it must not have been easy for Ringo. Even back then, when Kira had asked him about the last words of their parents and Easy just had not had the heart to tell her the truth, but Ringo had immediately seen through it. But still he had come to him later to thank him for it.

“You know, back then… I often asked myself why they had to die and… you lived. You out of all people.” , Ringo admitted with a broken voice, he hoped his boyfriend wouldn’t mistake that sentence.

Easy had to gulp, he had asked himself the same thing a thousand times after the accident and had eventually accepted, that he would never find an answere to this question. “I am so sorry.” , he whispered with a choked voice and pulled his boyfriend in a giant hug, just held him close and hoped the other would understand without words.

“But now I know.” , Ringo whispered. Easy looked at him confused. “You know, after the death of my parents… I was so angry… and at the same time I just felt empty. And then after Kira was gone… I was so… alone. And I told myself, that it didn’t matter to me. That I didn’t need anyone, because everyone will leave me anyway…” , he explained hesitantly.

“Ringo.” , Easy sighed and softly caressed his back. The “I am here.” , went unspoken.

“For everyone else I only was Richard, the man with a heart of stone, who didn’t care about anyone but himself, who wasn’t lovable anyway and who could never change… some still think that.” , the last sentence had been so quiet, that Easy could barely hear them, but the reference to Tobias didn’t escape his notice. He definitely had to talk to him, when they’ll come home, it couldn’t go on like this. He knew, that the tensed situation between him and his brother did affect Ringo more, than he would admit.

“So I did my thing, closed myself of from everyone, from myself and my feelings. I have more existed than lived…” , he stopped for a moment and looked at Easy , “And then we grew closer… and you turned everything upside down and still everything else was suddenly not important anymore. It drove me crazy and at the same time I felt so different, so alive…” , he took a deep breath and moved even closer to Easy. They were now so close, that their noses almost touched and they could feel the other ones breath on their skin. “With you I feel like I can finally breath again… You make me feel alive.” , Ringo whispered, before he leaned in and kissed him so infinitely gently, that Easys knees got weak. Nobody had ever said something like this to him, never he had felt so loved, so he did the only thing his mind was still capable of and drew Ringo even closer, kissing him back with the same affection.

“You know. You always say, that you have never loved someone the way you love me. But me too.” , Easy said, after they eventually had to breath. “You don’t know how special this is to me, how special you are to me. I love you so much, Richard Beckmann.” , he whispered.

Ringo looked at him. “I love you too.” , he replied with a hoarse voice and this time Easy was sure, that there was a tear streaming down Ringos face. Gently he wiped it away. “Fate has a weird humor, don’t you think?” , he then smiled, before he pulled him in another loving kiss.


End file.
